Look After You
by tyluv3
Summary: Caroline have always had this effect on him. No matter how depressed he was, or even mad, she could always get him laughing over the sillest things.This was exactly what he needed to get his mind off of Elena and Damon. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Hey guys, dont worry this is not the end of my damon and bonnie adventures, had a bit of writers block. What im basing this story is what if Elena left Stefan for Damon, who would he turn to...Why caroline of course!.He spends the summer with caroline and her mom at an lake.I urge you to check out my other stories too. **

**Please review, oh and i own nothing.**

Daylight poured through the dark blue curtains as caroline began to wake up. First starting off to a lazy stretch, then a bear like yawn, she finally opened her eyes, welcoming stefan into her view.

A small grin appeared on his face, "had a good night's sleep" he asked, teasing her. Caroline flipped over the covers, and grogilly stepped out of bed, "you bet your ass" she said smiling at him reminiscent of last night's dream.

"Who was it this time?Depp or Cruise" he asked, for once intrigued to know how her dream went. Caroline shook her head, crossing over to the other side of her bed to her alar, "Pitt" she answered. As if he were a different person, Stefan broke the silence with a loud laugh. Caroline have always had this effect on him. No matter how depressed he was, or even mad, she could always get him laughing over the sillest things.

"What!" she cried defensively, throwing her hands in the air for a dramatic effect, "Angelina cant have him all to herself". Stefan chuckled at her response, inwardly grateful for her childish quirks. This was exactly what he needed to get his mind off of Elena and Damon.

Suddenly, he heard it; the soft sound of footsteps treading on carpet. Immediately alert, both he and caroline tensed, already planning their fight against the incoming intruders. "Grab your weapon" he told her, already pulling out his out of his pocket. Eyes wide with fear, she followed his command, reaching under her left pillow for her's as well.

Not a second later the door burst open, making way for three people, heavily armed and ready for war. "Fire!", the one on the left cried, eyes marked with the need for vegeance. Within seconds, the entire room was trashed; pillows ripped, walls wet, and paper everywhere ( how some of it got on the ceiling he'll never know). Fighting continued as both him and caroline fought hard for lives in a losing battle. Recognizing how slim their chances of surviving were, stefan glanced at caroline, nodding his head at the door and darted out of the room.

With caroline on his heels, he made his way down the long winding staircase in an attempt for safety. At the final step, he slowed to a stop and turned to caroline with his finger on his lips; they had to be quiet. He looked around the corner and saw two more people with larger guns, waiting for them. Seeing no chance of victory, he turned to caroline and whispered "were gonna have to make a run for it through the

kitchen and out the back door".

"That's suicidal" she said. opposed to the idea of running right into a trap.

"Well do you have a better idea" he replied. Caroline said nothing, but instead took to sighing and mumbling under her breath.

"Pussy" she said. Stefan ignored her and made his way to the kitchen as quietly as he could., tiptoeing on the hard wood floor. In the kitchen, was a young girl, siting on a stool, munching on Captn crunch out of the box. Before he could tell her not to speak-

"Hi Stef" she said, giving him a toothy grin. In an instant, caroline and stefan were surrounded by over 10 kids, all equipted with water guns. Silence invaded the house and all was still; the lost. "You feelin lucky punk" one asked, eyes twinkling with mischieviuosness. Stefan shook his head no and within seconds him and caroline were lying on the floor , drenched in water, giggling uncontrollably.

This was exctly what he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the review. Big shout out to the aurthor of forbidden fruit, you guys should really check it out.**

**this chapter will be much more dark and heartbreaking as i dive into why stefan is with caroline and what happened with him and elena, so just hold on. Also encourage you all to check out my other stories, i would really appreaciate it if you would review them as well. **

**Oh and i own nothing, nothing at all, just the story idea.**

"Helloo theree! Merry christmass how've you been"! sung a bright-eyed Caroline. Catching the mood of the song, she began to twirl around the kitchen, grabbing stefan by the hand and away from the bacon he was cooking(and burning), to dance with her.

"Caroline!" laughed stefan as the stunning blond spun around him, singing playfully and rather horribly. This earned her laughs from the kitchen table where about 15 kids sat, munching on eggs and toast, awaiting bacon that was sure to never come now that stefan was...distracted.

"See, you're scaring the kids" said stefan, who had finally detached himself from her, retreating back to the stove, where the bacon continued to sizzle and pop creating a aroma that seemed to excite the kids even more. "You're crazy" she replied giving him a warm smile and light push. "They love me don't you".

Hoots and hollers surrounded them when she turned to face them, in return they clapped giving her amirable looks. THey loved her, which was nothing new;everyone loved her. That was the thing about caroline, she could make anyone fall in love with her, and no one hated her, for it was impossible to ignore the sunny smile she seemed to have on everyday. Its no surprise that everyone wanted to be around her and talk to her, and be near her. Stefan was one of those people.

With a slight grin on his face, he made eye contact with her, letting his eyes tell her everything he had been wanting to tell her from the beggining. She saved him. Made him whole again, and put back the peices both elena and damon took apart. Rescuing him, she took him in her arms and held him together, making it impossible for him to let go. He knew it was wrong for him to feel this way afterall, they were both fragile people with fragile hearts. One wrong move could ruin everything.

She felt the same way, caught off gaurd by how his brown eyes seemed suck her in, throwing her in a transfixed state . She shook her head, trying to clear her mind and kill the urges that made her want to kiss him. She feared what would happen to between them if they forgot to act friendly around the other, making it hard for them to hide their feeling. Because if she,for one second, ever were to screw everything up and reveal how she really felt for him, all hell would break loose, and thier perfect summer would be ruined.

SHe couldn't do that to him. Taking him in for the summer to the lake house saved him from practically killing himself. Whatever happened between him and elena left him in even the most deranged state,given the fact that he showed up to her house one night begging her to kill him. SHe shuddered thinking about that fateful night.

_"Caroline!" he roared, "kill me, please" he looked her in the eye with the stake in his hand._

She didnt do it, only held him while he cried in her arms, begging for her to end his pain .The next day, though, she and her mom took an impromtu trip to the summer lake house they always visited, this time they had a guest.

SO here they were, three weeks later, knowing they loved each other, but completely unable to do anything about it.

He gave he a grim smile, and forced himself to turn away and to the bacon. He hated to admit it,but he wanted to break the rules. FOr the first time in his second life, he wanted to toss every ounce decency in his body to the wind and sweep her in his arms, planting the most passionate kiss on her. But he couldnt do that to Elena, he couldn't hurt her the way she did.

**T**wenty minutes later entered her mom, already dressed to the warm, summer day, and tooken aback by the amount of kids that inhabited her house.

"Since when did we start running a summer camp" she asked, incredolusly.

Stefan snickered , while caroline gave her mom and innocent look "what are you talking about mom, these kids had been visiting here since 't act so surprised".

Liz sighed, it was not worth it to argue with caroline , when she made up her mind about something, it was damn near impossible to change it; she would have better luck building a nuclear missle than conquring caroline's decision making. Leaving caroline to serve the kids, she made her way to the stove where stefan was cooking a batch of very crispy looking bacon.

"You need a hand there Chef boyarde" she asked, eyeing the pan that started to produce a dark, billowing smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

_"You need a hand there chef boyarde"_

Stefan gimaced and discouringly handed the spatula in his hand, over to caroline's mom, who was growing increasing worried over the bacon that was now charred and burned. After a few moments of silence-spent by her throwing away his food and starting a new batch of bacon-she turned to him ."You're not as bad at this as caroline."

Eying her daughter, who was now leading the kids into prayer, she continued. " She is no where near the greatest cook inthe , she almost burned the house down trying to boil a pot of water" She chuckled at the memory. relieving a particular scen were caroline somehow managed to set her dad's arm on fire.

"Her dad was furious of course, but he calmed down after she finished covering him with butterfly kisses- her signature moves. Her words trailed off as she thought about the bond caroline and her father shared. "She was a daddy's girl. It killed her when he left; she cried for days, i think she was more hurt than i was."

She looked at him with a strange expression on her face, that immediately made him shrink back from her. "Don't hurt her" she told him "or ill kill you."

Unable to respond to her startling ultimatum, he averted his attenion to caroline. She was even more beautiful in sunlight, basking in its glory that seemed to magnify all her features. Her angles were more sharper, eyes more brighter, this time an electric blue, and her hair was shinier, almost golden. He smiled thinking to himself about how easy their relationship was. They fit together like a puzzle piece. He found it easier to talk to her that most people, not because she was a good listener, but because of the simple fact that she was always there for him. SOmetimes, they didnt even talk, they just let the silence speak for itself: They needed each other.

"Ill never hurt her" he finally said, facing her with a stone expression on his face. She studied him like he was a complex piece of art;analyzing his features, trying to figure out the basis of his existence. SHe never knew what stefan was thinking. Every time she saw him he seeemed to be deep in thought, creating this aura of mystery that intrigued her and every else around him. It was no use in trying to figure him out; he stayed to himself, letting no one in on his nost sacred thoughts and daily rountine. All she knew about him was that he was trustworthy, and for now, that was good enough.

She sighed, puzzled by her new explantion regarding stefan, this one more sensable than her last, which claimed him to be a creature from some dark abyss, forced to live among humans.

Sensing a silent agreement between the both of them, stefan turned from her, making his way to the kitchen table, eager to be near caroline and her mellow voice. Noticing his sudden appearance, she distangled herself from the kids, and walked to him, speaking to him in a low tone, she said" we better get a move on to the forest before they finish eating". Stefan nodded, glancing at the kids as they happily ate their food, blissfully unaware that danerous beings were among them.

As if he had already responded, she softly grabbed his hand, lead him to the back door, and out the house.

Liz forbes sighed, already prediction what would happen between the two.

_Hook, line and sinker _


End file.
